


Her Wait in Gold

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lovely and talented crazedturkey, who asked for Sam and Teal'c after Unending.  Hope this is just what the doctor ordered!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Wait in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazedturkey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crazedturkey).



Only minutes until Mitchell’s watch would end and his would begin.Teal’c’s eyes, adjusted to the darkness in the tent, sought out the sleeping form just an arm’s length away.Her brow furrowed, blonde hair mussed, hand clutching her sleeping bag, drool at the corner of her mouth.His eyes softened at the sight.

It had taken years; years of shared history, of losses and triumphs, of familiarity and friendship.It had taken years, but it had always been there and would be again.And until she was ready, he would be there, waiting for her.

“Teal’c, buddy, you’re up.”

 


End file.
